A turbocharger can increase output of an internal combustion engine. A turbocharger can include an exhaust turbine assembly that can receive exhaust gas from cylinders of an internal combustion engine. Exhaust may be directed to a turbine wheel such that energy may be extracted, for example, to drive a compressor wheel of a compressor assembly.